Clarity
by Azureila
Summary: One more chance in life, one more chance in love. These moments, they would blissfully treasure. SaiHikaru.
1. Constant Faith

**Clarity**

**Author**: SheilaLuv

**Disclaimer**: Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.

**Summary**: One more chance in life, one more chance in love. These moments, they would blissfully treasure. SaiHikaru.

**Warning**: AU-ish. Took place after Sai's comeback to the living world, flesh and blood.

_Dedicated to __**Hiasobi**__-san, whom I admire so much. Thank you for writing a SaiHikaru drabble for me, ne? Your gift is simply unforgettable!_

_

* * *

_**~Constant Faith~**

He was used to be an ignorant brat. Taking everything for granted, seeing things without truly absorbing the essence of understanding. But life went on, thus things had changed as time passed by.

Ever since Sai disappeared and then came back three years later, he had grown rapidly as a person. He came to appreciate beauty that resided underneath all things. He began to learn how to love someone unselfishly; resigned himself completely to one particular person just because his heart told him to do so.

Grateful he was for what God had given him: a stable and promising life, a brilliantly paved career, along with the most beautiful man he had ever known; his mentor and guide, best friend and confidant, protector and destined soul mate. Every morning he woke up with a delighted curl of lips gracing his now well-defined countenance, knowing Sai would always greet him with the same nostalgic, but captivating smile nonetheless. He truly knew that he was blessed because he was loved by his most precious person, now and forever more.

For Shindo Hikaru, there was no greater happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I've been thinking about doing fluffy take on Sai and Hikaru's relationship because seriously, we need more lighthearted circumstances concerning this lovable duo. So how is it? Encouraging reviews and constructive critisms will be loved! Thank you for reading, see you in the next chapter! ;D


	2. Fair Hope 1st Part

**Clarity**

**Author**: SheilaLuv

**Disclaimer**: Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.

**Summary**: One more chance in life, one more chance in love. These moments, they would blissfully treasure. SaiHikaru.

**Warning**: AU-ish. Takes place after Sai's comeback to the living world, flesh and blood.

* * *

**~Fair Hope~**

_**-1st Part-**_

Whenever they were apart for a while due to tutoring sessions or important matches, Hikaru always made sure to call Sai right away after everything was over. As soon as he exited the building and escaped from a bunch of anticipating spectators or crowd of zealous journalists, he hastily fished out his mobile phone from his pocket, fingers tapping on the keypad, dialing Sai's cell phone number.

Hikaru waited, albeit a bit impatiently, for Sai to pick it up. _It shouldn't take that long_, he mused.

All of remaining tension ceased, finally, as he heard Sai's tender, gentle tone caressing his earlobe. "Hello, this is Fujiwara speaking."

Sai always had a knack for teasing him in the most unpredictable moment. Old habit was hard to break, obviously.

"Aw, cut the crap, Sai, you've already know it's me!" Hikaru whined.

Hikaru's protest evoked a jovial chuckle from the older man. "I'm just kidding! So, how did it go…," Sai asked with something akin to fondness,"Hikaru?"

Such inquiry was followed by exultant outburst. In times like this, Hikaru was barely able to contain the abundant stream of happiness. "I won! I'm telling you, it was a fierce battle, but I tried my best and succeeded in beating that guy down!"

"I'm happy for you, Hikaru," Sai replied cheerfully. "Do tell me, everything you remember."

It was only natural if Sai wanted to hear precise explanation of how he gained his glorious victory. Thus Hikaru elaborated. He recited move by move without difficulties. Sai listened, sometimes making thoughtful murmurs (and Hikaru could just imagine the look on his contemplating visage: not only tinted with unfathomable depth but also adorned with timeless wisdom) before finally bombarding him with loads of questions.

Hikaru beamed, laughed, and chattered delightfully in response. "… of course, it's a fantastic feat! He underestimated me in the beginning—typical. I mean, no matter who your opponent is, you better be prepared, right? But he looked at me like I was some kind of brat who barged in without invitation. How annoying."

"Probably, it's because of your hair," Sai teased. "It doesn't look _normal_ for some people, Hikaru."

The young Go prodigy huffed. "I look like _myself_. I don't see the why it matters, being kind of different from the others. Yeah, never mind. Point is I've kicked his sorry ass fair and square! He totally deserved it."

"Hikaru," Sai sighed, half exasperated, half amused. Then, he proceeded to reprimand him for being so rude, _again_, but Hikaru couldn't care less. He knew it was Sai's way to kept him company—even by simplest act like voicing supportive, although sometimes admonishing words—that constantly helped him through the day.

Even so, no matter how long they talked or how various kind of subjects were brought up to enhance the course of their conversation, it would inevitably come down to a recurring pattern.

Sai was the one who initiated that anticipatory move ever since he had adjusted to their respective careers pace, and Hikaru was more than willing to carry it out, to ensure that they would not be separated by time and distance. Existed only in the world of voice, in which pleas, hushes, murmurs and whispers forming an intact cohesion; it was another form of game they never stopped enjoying.

"Come home soon," Sai said softly, however slightly demanding. "You've already promised me a game, and you're not going to get away from that."

"I know, Sai." Hikaru's face was wreathed in smiles. "All you have to do is waiting."

Sparks of joy engrained in Sai's melodious voice. He replied, "Then I will be."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, real life is distracting! Thankfully, your lovely reviews had brightened my day. I really appreciate them, dear readers!

As usual, positive feedback will be loved. Thank you for reading, and see you in the next chapter! :D


End file.
